


Oh Where Our Paths Lead Us

by jenovasilver



Series: The Man Who Fell to Midgar [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Arbiter makes an hell of an appearance, Ardyn has a supernatural dick ya'll, Ardyn's is just here for the blondes, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, I'm playing fast and loose with his powers just go with it shh, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Control, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Puppet Cloud Strife, Roughness, Sequel?, Size Difference, bad end?, poor Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: This man was unique in a way he’s never seen before…He thinks he’ll keep him.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cloud Strife
Series: The Man Who Fell to Midgar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at Cloud, just look at him.
> 
> How can *I* NOT?
> 
> Song to listen to (strangely enough)-Trevor Something - Into Your Heart https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80214E8FuBo

_** C **uriouser and curiouser...** ** _

It was a _strange_ place, a city of endless night..massive pipes, arid smoke, streetlamps and machinery. Monstrous reactors glowing brightly as they sucked up the Planet’s lifeforce to fuel the wonderous metropolis Ardyn finds himself in. There was had a macabre beauty to it, a world that was not Eos, certainly not Somnus and yet still held mirror shards of them within. Granted, there were a lot less demons roaming around but Ardyn knew the REAL monsters were lurking elsewhere.

He stopped wandering and looked at the seemingly endlessly tall building- **Shinra Electric Company** \- quaint, _familiar_ even. He observed little men in military armor marching along the busy streets maintaining order. They lacked the refinery of his MP Automatons back home, no, these were filled with men. Alive and breathing, they were **alert**. There was an attack, smoke from one of the giant reactors filled the air with noxious fumes. Death. Oh, Ardyn LOVED the chaos, little people running and crying, praying to their world's ‘Astrals’. And frankly if their deities were anything like his, they would be disappointed.

Then, something caught his eye. A beautiful young blonde wearing a sword larger than himself…wandering through the crowds. Ardyn could take in his presence even if he couldn’t see his face, a bold yet fragile strength…uncertainty, exhaustion. He stood out through the hapless faces easily and made his way through the crowds. So clearly, he had a destination in mind which also that meant Ardyn had one too…for now anyway.

Ardyn kept a good distance back, after all he had no idea where he was or who this was…not that he was incapable of protecting himself against someone so compact. Still, the _thrill_ of stalking prey never really leaves a killer even after 1000s of years. The sword stopped right at his throat and for the first time in a while, Ardyn was DELIGHTED by the surprise.

“Why are you following me?” Such STUNNING eyes, blue with rings of that glowing life energy within, oh he was a beautiful boy, his face so very like Noctis but with that perky little blonde friend of his mixed in. Same pattern of freckles, same scent of insecurities too.

“Pardon me, I was merely lost and you seemed to know where to go.” Ardyn wasn’t even going to lie here, “I certainly meant no disrespect.”

“Right…” The young man said without even a flinch, Ardyn was intrigued with the sword. He touched the cold metal and could see the threads of death and pain within. Objects of importance contained so much memory but knowledge of obtaining it was lost on mortals. Astrals only allowed few this ‘gift’ and their gifts never came without their own heavy cost. “Look, head back uptown, there’s services that can help you.”

“Oh I don’t need assistance…I’m here to _render_ it.” The man looked skeptical, a pout and a small sigh left him, Ardyn liked that but couldn’t tell you why...it was just cute. “It would appear we’re due for some unsavory company soon.”

“What?!” And like the sounds of Shinra military trucks zeroing in on their position made the mysterious young man change almost instantly. This filled Ardyn with such thrill, within this man was the aura of two souls, one his own and the other a memory or an _illusion_ …he was unique in a way Ardyn has never seen before…

**_He thinks he’ll keep him._ **

The troopers surrounded them and at first Ardyn considered how EASILY it would be to dispatch them. They’re mortal after all, he wouldn’t even have to flex with the Arbiter. The blonde man however placed his hand out almost as if he was going to _shield_ him from injury.

“Get out of here. They just want me.”

“Cute.” Ardyn knew not to say that out loud but being protected was something he hadn’t experienced in centuries. 

****Careful, Cloud.****

The swordsman looked back and up at him puzzled before a sharp agony gripped him, he held his forehead and groaned. Feeling so overcome that he would've fell if Ardyn didn't catch him.

“Such bothersome thing…this…residue of the stars.”

“W-what..”

“Let’s discuss this later…somewhere more private.” Ardyn helped the blonde to his feet and readied as the Infantry moved in. “Shall we?”

“Let’s.”

Several times, Ardyn indulged in battles with the ‘Chocobros’ _-youth was **wasted** on the young-_and he thought it was reveling in the echoes of innocence with them. It was sadism, he knew their fates, he knew the fates of everyone on Eos and while there were surprises here and there. The flow of time carries on ceaselessly.

**This…was different.**

Ardyn purposely pulled his punches, he wanted to study the blond swordsman and studied him he DID. Oh how the little Soon to Be King and his guard could learn a thing or two from _this_ one. The blonde was strong, fast, lithe…gorgeously brutal. He lacked a lot of finesse and yet there was this murderous grace to his swings. If he kept this up, Ardyn REALLY could fall for him.

The last man was vanquished but more were coming and as much as Ardyn loved a good scrap, he was feeling something else, something more… _human_.

**Desire.**

The young swordsman fasten his monstrous blade to his back, huffed a ‘thanks’ and was about to rush off when Ardyn reached the short distance to stop him.

“Come, I know a safer path.” Ardyn pulled the young man close, those eyes looked like they could flash lightning, Ardyn refocused and together both men headed down the dark corridor leading south of the fray. Far away from gunfire and shouting men trying to track them down. Honestly, Ardyn had no fucking clue where he was going but that didn’t matter, anywhere in the world-even this one-would soon yield its secrets to him. And he had centuries of patience. “In here, quickly.” Ardyn forces open a door to an closed café. Perfect.

“I can’t stay here long…” The swordsman whispered as they hid behind the counter, flashlights and drones shining spots where they once stood. It was too hot, they needed to lay low. Once he heard the shouting fading away Ardyn peeked his head up, coast was clear.

“We have time to get to know each other, no need to rush.” Ardyn smiles and drags a finger over the dust on the table, then wiped his hands, removed his hat and turned to the blonde with a polite bow, “A pleasure to meet you, my name is Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. You?” The blond places his hands on his hips, unimpressed with the formality.

“Cloud Strife, Ex SOLDIER 1st Class.” The smile didn’t leave Ardyn’s lips, it only widened with anticipation and intrigue. “Chancellor? Of what…AVALANCHE?”

“Nothing of note at the moment…another time or place it seems.” Cloud looked at this large man with a sense of danger in his heart…he wasn't safer here with Ardyn than he was out there. “Right now, I’m interested in you Cloud.”

“What? Sorry pal, I’m not.”

“Ouch, oh how you _wound_ me, Cloud…an endearing ability to conceal your true feelings. Serves you quite well these days hmm?” Cloud’s eyes took on a glow that Ardyn couldn’t pin down, like an electrical current of the life energy of this planet only…tainted. Cloud was tainted by something, alien...not quite an Astral but just was deadly and devious. That wouldn't do. Cloud froze up, reaching back to grab the hilt of his sword when Ardyn placed his finger on his lips. The way Cloud's eyes dazzled with fear was something Ardyn could drink like WINE. Cloud was so small and yet he contained a cocoon of abilities that he himself seemed unaware of. Ardyn may have been a stranger in a strange land but compared to Cloud, he felt he was pretty normal.

Cloud was a puppet with unknown strings being controlled by an unknown force...whatever it was, it was yielding to him as if it was just as curious as he was. _Poor thing._

"Back off." Cloud gritted under shaky breath, the lights of the patrol flashing outside and barking hounds approaching to their location. He tried to shake free but Ardyn's grip and size made the room so much more darker, almost suffocating. Panic gripped him, his heartbeat quickened and Cloud struggled again. Still Ardyn pushed them back till Cloud was against the wall, if he made anymore noise it will alert the patrol outside and so he finally stilled. "W-who are you..?"

"A Stranger in a Strange Land Cloud...I'm simply here to enjoy the scenery and savor what this world as to offer."

"World?" Cloud swallowed, unsure of what he heard and frozen when he felt Ardyn's thumb on his lips, "I told you...I'm not interested."

"And yet...your curiosity piqued." The strange giant grinned and slipped his knee between Cloud's legs to part them, "Among other things." Cloud looked away, he wasn't...he couldn't.

****Embrace Me.****

Cloud bit his lip and looked away from Ardyn's face, the hot memory of Sephiroth flashed and the anger, the fear, the longing.

"Let...go of me."

"In time...for now, allow me to sample what's on the menu hmm?" The large hand of Ardyn's freed Cloud's grip and craned his face up, even in the green tinted night...Cloud's eyes shone brightly, beautifully. The haze of fear and yearning after Ardyn's bare hands touched his skin, the curve of his cheek...his thick thumb on those pretty little lips, "Who left you all alone like this hmm?" Cloud managed a weak moan and fidgets when the Chancellor's mouth met the sweaty skin of his neck, the stubble scratched him and reinvigorated Cloud's resolve to resist but by now he was practically seated on Ardyn's thigh. He felt the biting suck on his throat and that sent a jolt straight to his dick, the moan that left his body. "Oh..Cloud, dear boy...let's get to know each other better."

The darkness consumed them, Cloud could feel it everywhere...if felt like a void, he could feel so many hands on him, voices? None were his...Ardyn slipped down Cloud's body, it was a short trip, touching what he wanted, feeling the boy up as he lifted his shirt to feel his skin, to mouth his path on his nipples. Sucking and teasing them with his teeth till they sprung back hard, Cloud gasped, trying to cover his mouth but all he heard was an echo, he could see the patrols, the lights...even muffled orders of the MP.

"Does it thrill you Cloud? Knowing death is so near?" Ardyn's voice echoed in his head, mixing in with the others there...the chancellor's biting into his skin to leave deep imprints on his chest and stomach as he made a malicious path down. "So many Cloud...so many lives and lies...more than you can imagine and perhaps...you could hmm?" Cloud could barely focus on what Ardyn was saying when the cold air on his legs caused him to gasp. "I'm reaching in aren't I...there's so much more to you Cloudy boy. Oh, so much more." The quick sound of spilt filled his ears as rough thick fingers invaded his body, filling up into him with this quick pain that manipulated more whines. It felt foreign, it felt good...before Cloud even had a moment to breathe and choke down a sob in protest, his cock was swallowed to the root with a delightful hum.

****Oh Cloud, what am I to do with you...?****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad End? Hmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun! I had to edit out a scene but that's for another fic....thanks for reading! Follow me on Twitter @jenosontwit

**The patrols continued their search, the sounds of their boots and the dogs barking outside were muffled in the inescapable void Cloud found himself in.**

Ardyn's fingers curled within Cloud, his mouth was on his dick and twirled his skilled tongue and feel his shifts and twitches as the boy shuddered into a rough release. The pad of his fingers pushed into Cloud's prostate and pulled another orgasm, now the boy was wired, pliant and shaking...there was such a sweet tang to him and Ardyn was sure that the boy has never had this experience.

A _virgin_.

Truly, the Astrals ARE capricious.

"S-stop..." Cloud whispered in a very delicious cracked voice, it fell on deaf ears. Ardyn loomed over the smaller man leering at his trembling face as he tries to regain some courage despite his body clearly hungry for more. "I...don't..."

"My dear boy, who has denied you touch? Kisses? Warmth? Now, I'll admit I'm a ***bit*** rusty..but for you?" Ardyn tugged on the back of Cloud's scalp, just to hear that delightful scream and pressed his body into Cloud's hard. Just to show him who's truly the strongest here. "I'll do my best."

Ardyn pulled Cloud's gloves off with his teeth, sucking on his fingers and hooked the blonde's waist to rub up against him like he was some feral beast in heat. Which wasn't exactly far off...Ardyn couldn't recall having this...need to fuck someone, a few times when he had the King and his Guard dancing to his commands. He felt the urge to just pluck one of them for a quick lay in the void, Prompto seemed to be a giver. This one, however was so different. There was a FIRE in him even now as he mewls feeling himself wanting this, this... _further_ corruption. Well, no point in putting it off, he placed Cloud's soaked fingers on his face then on his chest, letting the boy feel the body that was soon going to be inside him. That this wasn't a dream.

"S-sephiroth-"

"Saying another lover's _name_ in a moment like this? How rude."

"N-no..he...he's not." Ardyn leaned in as Cloud's wet fingers fumbled on Ardyn's belt, those once vivid blue eyes melting into a hazy blue glow.

"Cloudy boy...undress me." And Cloud shook his head, an ache in his heart, he did NOT want this... _it wasn't **supposed** to be.._

****Submit, Cloud****

The pain made him whimper, Cloud worked the belt free...his mind and hands were moving independently of his own will. Ardyn was fascinated, this day was already full of so many surprises, no doubt this 'Sephiroth' was one that moved the strings on this little thing before him. He tried to read Cloud's mind and couldn't. Oh wonders never cease with this one, he stopped Cloud from undressing him completely, he only needed his dick out and savored the look on Cloud's face when he observed his exposed flesh. He didn't suppress the chuckle, Ardyn was many things...modestly sized was not one of them. 

Cloud managed a utterance, a plea mixed with a sob before Ardyn slipped inside...spongy head pushing pass the muscle and each lingering inch sinking into Cloud...this re-connection of the flesh. Of life and pain, sweetest suffering and blunt nails raking down the center of his chest. Ardyn felt it all, he was much too big and Cloud was much too small and still, the lad took him in, straight to the hilt. Oh this body wasn't new to this...at some point, he's accommodated another, a momentary disappointment that Ardyn shook off to look at the beautiful Cloud, against the wall, gritting his teeth as tears tumbled down, reflecting in the stark shadows of his void.

"Breathe child... _breathe_." Ardyn chuckles and cranes his face down to place a sweet kiss on Cloud's cheek, tasting a tear before it dripped into oblivion. "Don't you have somewhere to be...?" Cloud's breathing hitched and he nodded, the tight hot confines yielded to Ardyn's complete shaft and it was bliss. "Good boy..."

****Be gracious, Cloud.****

"Y-yes..sir. Please.." Oh Ardyn wasn't going to forget this, he started his thrusts and was hard enough to break bones but he knew that Cloud could handle it, the faint scar on his chest reflected how hearty the boy was. Cloud screamed out, that tender voice rippled in the suffocating void and was the music Ardyn loved to hear. It was hot and heavy, his body was opening to Ardyn and he kissed Cloud lips red. The boy was airborne now, no wall to keep him up only Ardyn immortal strength vice gripping his hips and slamming his cock in, rougher and harder each time he tap his prostate. Cloud looked like he was going to pass out and Ardyn couldn't let that happen. Quiet sex was so dull...and that's where a thought came to him.

"It's a lovely night, shame to continue this in a dusty building. Shall we?" The chancellor cradled Cloud with one arm and gathered his clothes with ease, "Ah, I find the outdoors to be more of an exciting backdrop for activities such as this." Cloud gasped as his body was still connected to Ardyn's torso, it was like the organ was moving on its own and Ardyn looked into his eyes with a glint, "Nice feature right? I sadly don't get much use out of it these days. But I have far BETTER skills to impress you with."

"W-what are y...AH!" Cloud shuddered into the cold night, tightening from the fear and panic but his body hungered for **more** and he couldn't do anything to ease the heat building inside him. Ardyn walked down the short stairs causing Cloud to bounce up and hold the ratted garments of Ardyn's coat. "D-don't."

"Oh don't worry, contrary...*ah*..to what it looks like, I'm _quite_ efficient." Ardyn said almost sing song, the patrol was looping around to their location, he did HONESTLY wanted to breathe fresh air and whispered in Cloud's ear as he moved 'faster'. The quick spurt of heat on his stomach from Cloud seemingly absorbed into him, it was nice...familiar, like so many things this strange little man embodied. Ardyn looked at the Buster Sword with fascination, it burned his hand strangely enough...well that was something to easily solve.

The patrol spotted Ardyn as he casually walked with Cloud on his waist, the boy clenched when the MP soldiers came rushing toward them...siccing their hounds. The air tasted of a mix of electricity and something unnamed, shards of glass energy twinkled in green glow of the Mako vents.

"Hey...do you want to see what I can do, Cloudy boy?" Ardyn murmured in a sweet voice as Cloud's eyes widened, a red flash-no-a red SWORD of energy shot out from Ardyn's body, not one but many weapons...crackled and spun in a frenzied dance. The frightful power was something Cloud could barely describe, it was beautiful but...twisted, the weapons were 'screaming' as if they were alive. The glass axe cut the hounds down in one chop. Any MP that was in the area of attack were cut down. Ardyn somehow was able to control the Buster Sword through this profane power.

**It was a slaughter.**

There was a large fountain at the end of the street, Ardyn had no refractory period, he already released his load deep inside Cloud's ass and still was hard, till moving in him like beast. Cloud was being overstimulated, his body was not responding to him anymore. He barely could make out the sounds of his own meek moans amidst the shouts and commands from the soldiers before they were cut down. Ardyn seated himself on the bench in front of the fountain as his Arbiter made quick bloody work of the finest of Shinra troopers. He pulled Cloud up off him and spun him around so he could see the violence, there was a rapid change to his movements now and Cloud felt the squeeze on his neck as Ardyn battered his ass with more and more force.

Cloud was going black out, his eyes spotted Adryn's face in a puddle of blood...black oozing down his eyes, soulless, corrupted... **scourged**. The demonic chancellor squeezed Cloud's neck harder, pulling him up and back down hard on his cock like he was on a throne.

"This world...wastes you Cloud, wastes what you can truly offer it. Why don't you come home with me?" Ardyn's voice loss the playful lit and sounded ancient and ghoulish, "Its a dying world and I should know, I sort of an expert on death." Cloud arched his body up, the painful pleasure becoming too much. What was inside him? What was pouring burning thick and deep within him to the point that he was going to burst. "Allow me to give you what your little foolish heart so desperately craves. To be OWNED." Cloud couldn't breathe, he couldn't see but Gods he could feel it all jetting up inside him and soon...Cloud's eyes rolled back and his arms fell to the side. 

Cloud woke up softly, it felt like hours passed and somehow he ended up on a the train and had no idea how he got here. His body ached all over, particularly his back...he felt sweaty and sticky...smelled worse, almost like blood? He didn't meet up with Barret and the others so he wondered if they even made it back, he hoped so...he needed to be fucking paid. The Slums was lively with the news of the bombing, everyone was worried about loved ones, about jobs, things Cloud really couldn't spare a thought for. The train let the weary passengers out and Cloud shuffled through the anxious crowd, Seventh Heaven wasn't too far.

There was a small market hub by the train station, music from the jukebox playing something more lively to have people dancing and Cloud attempted to weave through the revelers when he spotted a man sitting on a blue bench, clapping to the beat and the strange merriment despite the somber evening. This..strange man was smiling from ear to ear, his stringy redhair messy under a very old tattered hat. He was handsome if not unkempt...and when he spotted Cloud his smile became _wider.._ almost like he was expecting this meeting.

"Ah! Cloud! You're here!" Cloud kept his distance, even more so when the man stood up and practically towered over Cloud.

"D-do I...have we met?" The man feigned being hurt and leaned over to Cloud to whisper.

"My name is Ardyn, an...ally of AVALANCHE." Ardyn beamed and politely placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder, looking into those gorgeous Mako eyes as they shone in the artificial night underneath the plate and slowly dulled, losing any hint of recognition...of any choice. "Come, let's get to know each other better...now, I heard **Wall Market** was fun."

The Arbiter weapons revealed themselves in the bodies of the dancers, fading away as quickly as they appeared.

**A sole black feather fell from the sky....landing in the blood.**


End file.
